Achievements
Here you will find a list of all the Achievements with their corrosponding DLCs. CSX Heavy Haul * Centurion: Travelled 100 miles in any locomotive * Switcher: Changed a track switch * Trailblazer: Travelled 1 mile on foot * Rookie: Completed the introduction * Mega Train: Travelled 1000 miles in any locomotive * Unstoppable: Travelled 10000 miles in any locomotive * Pilgrimage: Travelled 100 miles on foot * Exodus: Travelled 1000 miles on foot * Making Connections: Coupled to your first wagon * Miner Achievement: Loaded a coal car * Qualified Engineer: Complete all tutorials on Sand Patch Grade * Railfan: Took a screenshot * Going the distance: Complete a full service * If you build it...: Build a consist of 100 cars * Hinge Breaker: Use 1000 doors * Ventiltor: Use 1000 windows * Carbon Overload: Loaded 1000000 tons of coal * Switch it up: Changed 500 track switches * Casey Jones * Powerhaul Prep: Coupled to 1000 cars * Connoisseur: Collected all collectables on a route * Workaholic: Completed 100 full services on any route * Gas Guzzler: Refuel 100 times * Mission Possible:Completed all services on a timetable in Sand Patch Grade * Super Sand Patch Grade: Completed all scenarios on Sand Patch Grade * Wheelhouse Master: Rotated the turntable 360 degrees without stopping Great Western Express * Journey Shrinker: Reach a speed of 125 mph in the HST * Turbo Power: Reach a speed of 90 mph in the BR Class 166 * Pushing the Limits: Reach a speed of 75 mph in the BR Class 66 * Cross Country: Operate the BR Class 43 for 430 miles * Mile Muncher: Operate the BR Class 166 for 1660 miles * Power Hauler: Operate the BR Class 66 for 660 miles * Peak Performance: Successfully complete all the scenarios * Qualified Driver: Successfully complete all the introduction tutorials Rapid Transit * Green Light: Completed the BR 442 Basic Introduction * Mass Transit: Completed 442 passenger boarding tasks * Rapid Transit: Reach the maximum speed of the BR 442 (160 km/h) * Top Talent: Operated 44.2 km in the BR 442 * Safety First: Acknowledged 500 SIFA alarms * Leipzig Legend: Completed all of the available services * Regional Rider: Rode as a passenger for 44.2 km North East Corridor New York * ACS-64 All Aboard: Completed 64 boarding tasks * GP38-2 Car Collector: Coupled up to other vehicles 380 times (Only achievable on PC and Play Station) * ACS-64 City Sprinter: Reached 100 mph in the ACS-64 * ACS-64 Northeast Regional: Operated 640 miles in the ACS-64 * GP38-2 Geep Trail: Operated 380 miles in the GP38-2 * NEC Day One: Completed the ACS-64 Basic Introduction * NEC Time to Shine: Completed the GP38-2 Basic Introduction * NEC New Yorker: Completed all the available services * NEC Big Step: Collected all collectibles on Northeast Corridor New York * NEC Manhattan Master: Completed all scenarios on Northeast Corridor New York West Somerset Railway * WSR Tourist Attraction: Complete 47 passenger boarding tasks * Class 09 Sound Advice: Operate the Class 09 horn 90 times (NOTE: Only a Steam achievement) * Class 47 Star Tours: Operate the Class 47 for 470 miles * Class 09 Gronk on the go: Operate the Class 09 for 90 miles * WSR West Country Wonderer: Complete all the available services * WSR Preserving Heritage: Collect all collectibles on West Somerset Railway * WSR Summer Vacation: Complete all scenarios on West Somerset Railway * WSR Star Pupil: Complete Class 47 Introduction Tutorial * WSR Gronk Graduate: Complete Class 09 Introduction Tutorial Ruhr Sieg Nord * BR 143 Ruhr Sieg Express: Ruhr Sieg Express * BR 185 Fast Freight: Reach 85 km/h in the BR 185.2 * BR 143 Controlled Cruise: Reach 100 km/h in the BR 143 * BR 185 The Freight Experience: Operate the BR 185.2 for 185 km * BR 143 Tap Changer Pro: Operate the BR 143 for 143 km * RSN Knowing your TRAXX: Complete the BR 185 Introduction Tutorial * RSN Learning the Classics: Complete the BR 143 Introduction Tutorial * RSN A day on the DB: Complete 50 Ruhr Sieg Nord services * RSN Refurbishment Crew: Collect all collectibles on Ruhr Sieg Nord * RSN Valley Veteran: Complete all scenarios on Ruhr Sieg Nord Long Island Rail Road * LIRR Along for the Ride: Complete 70 Passenger Boarding Tasks with the M7 * M7 Seven Up: Reach Loco Level 10 for the M7 * LIRR Making Headway: Reach Route Level 10 on Long Island Railroad * LIRR Accessed All Areas: Complete all Scenarios on Long Island Railroad * M7 Junior Operator: Complete the M7 Introduction Tutorial * LIRR Discovery Island: Collect all collectables on Long Island Railroad * LIRR The King of Queens: Complete 70 Long Island Railroad services * M7 The Cannonball: Reach a speed of 70 mph in the M7 BR Class 33 * Class 33 Straight Outta Crompton: Complete the Class 33 Introduction Tutorial * Class 33 Bluejacket: Complete the Minehead Mariner Scenario * Class 33 Solid Steel Construction: Reach Loco Level 10 in the Class 33 * Class 33 All the threes: Complete 33 passenger boarding tasks in the Class 33 * Class 33 Crompton Cruiser: Operate the Class 33 for 330 miles North Trans-Pennine * Class 47: Maxed Out * Class 45: Hit the Peak * Class 101: Drive this way * Class 47: Train Reaction * Class 45: Revv'd Up * Class 101: Mechanical Master * Class 101: With or Without you * NTP: Every Train you take * NTP: Trans-Pennine Traveller * NTP: The Magic Number __NOEDITSECTION__